Rock am Ring
Frase mais Dita Sobre o Rock Am Ring: "Rock Am ring, só teem merda, devia ter mais metal e rock" Algum Metaleiro Criticando o festival Rock am Ring/Rock in Park Os dois são a mesma merda, a diferença é que são feitas em cidades diferentes, o rock am ring é feito em nürbungring e outro é em feito em Nuremberg(até o nome é parecido), todos os artistas que se apresentam em umthumb|296px|Mar humano do Rock am Ring(Prefiro ver na Tv mesmo) se apresentam em outro, assim o festival copia o próprio festival.O Rock am ring foi fundado em 1985, mesmo ano do Rock in Rio(que é seu primo brasileiro), em todas suas edições o festival foi organizado na Alemanha, é o maior Festival de Musica da alemanha, e um dos miores festivaiss do mundo, já trouxe baandas e artistas como Guns N´Roses,Elton Gay John,U2,Linkin Park e entre outros que já fizeram parte desse festival esquizito.Em todas suas edições o festival conta com uma platéia gigantesca(cerca de 34 pessoas) desde o genero rockeiro até algum outra tribo de doidos. Festival O festival de musica, que é um dos maiores festivais porcarinhias para ganhar luvcro, seempre teve sucesso na europa, o nome do festival niguém sabe da onde foi tirado(acham que é do rock in rio), a primeira edição, foi uma verdadeira merda de desorganização, os pobres ficavam separados dos filhinhos de papai,pobres na parte pobre, ricos na parte de ricos, enquanto pobres viam concertos de bandas como Aviões do Forró,Silvano Salles e outras merdas, os ricos curtiam as melhores AC/DC,Judas Priest,Queen e outras fodas e famosas. Até que em 1999 o festival, teve que quebrar os dois palcos e pegar o que restou e construir um só, assim pobres e ricos ficaram juntinhos, em todos os anos o rock am ring apresenta quase o mesmo Line-Up,como quase todos os anos eles trazem a banda Paramore e Marilyn Manson.O rock am ring já teve mais de 34444 milhões de edições e todass elas tiveram Chitãozinho e Xororó, e outras porcrias que sempre eeram a mesma, mas aindaa o público gostava de ver tudo de novo e as mesmas musicas. Desorganização thumb|left|271px|Palco do rock Am ring, antes do show da banda satanás(só reparem a estrelinha)O festival conta com 3 palcos,Seat Centerstage, O² Alternastage, QS BY S.Oliver Clubstage, e com uma ilumanação mais do que necessario que chega as vezes a quase nem ver o artista, e a segar quase toda a platéia.O palco é preto, escrito nas laterais o nome da merda do festival, o festival conta com um montador de palco que não sabe montar palco,um produtor de som, para os artistas cantarem no Play-Back, e os cameras mens para transmitir na televisão(sem nenhuma audiencia). Transmição na MTV Desde 2002 o festival transmitido pela MTv pelo menos alguns shows, ou somente das principais atrações do festival,a trasmição é feita só por um camera men, chamado Freddie Benson, que era ex-cameramen do progama Icarly, mas é ajudado por mais alguns 40 por ajudantes. Edições do Rock Am ring(Só as Principais e outras merdas tamnbém) 1985:U2 ,Saga,Marillion,The Alarm. 1986:'James Taylor,The Cure ,INXS,Flatsch. '''1987:'Chris Isaak ,Bob Geldof,Flatsch,Udo Lindenberg,Heinz Rudolf Kunze. '''1998:Fleetwood Mac ,Chris Rea,Lloyde Cole. 1991:'Sting,INXS,An Emotional Fish,Dave Stewart,James. '''1992:'Marillion,Bryan Adams ,Elton John ,Saga,Pearl Jam ,The Cult. '''1993:Def Leppard ,Robert Plant Robert Plant ,Axxis,Pink Cream 69,Faith No More . 1994:Aerosmith ,Paradise Lost,Smashing Pumpkins ,Radiohead ,Peter Gabriel ,Rage Against The Machine ,Skintrade . 1995:'''Axxis ,Bon Jovi ,Van Halen ,Bad Religion ,Megadeth ,Faith No More ,Nina Hagen. '''1996:Sepultura,Bush,Bryan Adams ,Rage Against The Machine,Ammonia . 1997:Aerosmith ,Kiss ,Silverchair,Bush,dEUS. 1998:Deftones ,Van Halen ,Bad Religion ,Bob Dylan,Ozzy Osbourne ,Guano Apes ,Rammstein ,Smashing Pumpkins. 1999:Bryan Adams ,Fear Factory,HIM Kid Rock ,Zebrahead . 2000:P.O.D.,Bush,Pearl Jam ,Carlos Santana,Oasis ,Rage Against The Machine,Deftones ,Muse ,Slipknot . 2001:3 Doors Down ,Limp Bizkit ,Radiohead ,A-Ha,Linkin Park ,Queens of the Stone Age,Papa Roach. 2002:Bad Religion ,Ozzy Osbourne ,Drowning Pool ,Jamiroquai ,P.O.D. ,Lenny Kravitz ,System of a Down ,A,Alien Ant Farm. 2003:Audioslave,Deftones ,Evanescence ,Mana,Stone Sour,Marilyn Manson ,Iron Maiden ,Disturbed ,Metallica . 2004:Korn ,Nickelback ,Avril Lavigne,Linkin Park ,Motörhead ,Red Hot Chili Peppers ,Evanescence,Ben Harper ,Drowning Pool . 2005:Incubus ,Slayer ,Velvet Revolver ,Iron Maiden,Marilyn Manson ,Green Day ,Maroon 5 ,Slipknot ,Papa Roach ,Simple Plan,Lamb Of God ,The Prodigy . 2006:Alice In Chains ,Bullet For My Valentine ,Dir En Grey ,Kaiser Chiefs,Metallica ,Avenged Sevenfold ,Deftones ,Franz Ferdinand ,Guns N Roses ,Korn ,Stone Sour ,Trivium,Jamiroquai . 2007:30 Seconds To Mars ,Korn ,Smashing Pumpkins ,Linkin Park ,Paramore ,Velvet Revolver ,Kaiser Chiefs ,My Chemical Romance ,Slayer ,DragonForce,Megadeth . 2008:Incubus,Metallica ,Disturbed ,Kid Rock ,Nightwish ,Serj Tankian,The Offspring ,Rage Against The Machine ,Simple Plan ,Coheed and Cambria . 2009:Guano Apes ,Trivium ,Slipknot,The Prodigy ,Limp Bizkit,Korn ,Papa Roach,DragonForce . 2010:'''30 Seconds To Mars ,Kiss ,Rage Against The Machine ,Rammstein ,Bullet For My Valentine ,Jay-Z ,Slash ,Slayer . '''2011:Coldplay ,Avenged Sevenfold,System of a Down ,Disturbed,Asking Alexandria ,Simple Plan . 2012:Metallica ,Linkin Park ,The Offspring ,Anthrax,Evanescence ,Marilyn Manson. Ver Também Rock in Rio Alemanha Rock Rap Metal Merda Dowload Festival